The Illness
by WolfxSoul
Summary: What happens when the foreigners catch a dangerous illness that drives them mad? A side story to Follow Me Down Down Down.
1. Poison

This is a small side story to my main story Follow Me Down Down Down, just doing this cuz it popped in my head. Keeping me busy till I think of more for the main story.

* * *

><p>It had been a peaceful day at the Clock Tower. Alice had paid Julius and Sadie a visit since she didn't have anything to do. When Alice walked into Julius's office, she saw him working and Sadie napping on the couch. She walked over to Sadie's side and said,"Hey Sadie." At first there was no response so she poked at Sadie's stomach. There was a strange growl that erupted from her throat before she turned over. "Sadie!" Alice said while poking her sides, causing the red head to jump and fall off the couch. She glared at the girl who stood and rubbed her sore bum.<p>

"Ouch. Why'd you go and do that! I was having a wonderful nap."

"I wanted to see if you wanted to do something today?" Alice asked as she helped Sadie up. While stretching she threw a look at Julius.

"If the boss doesn't have anything for me to do." Julius waved his hand as in saying, 'Yes, go away and let me work in peace.' So Sadie followed Alice out of the tower and onto a random path. "So where were you thinking of going?" Sadie questioned.

"I'm not sure. I kind of feel like just walking around." So they walked, and walked, and walked. Sadie, growing bored began to hum a strange tone. Alice turned to her and asked what song she was humming.

"Now I have no idea. It's this weird song with like an accordion playing in my head... Hey Alice look!" She exclaimed as she pointed to a rusty (or dried blood) sword sticking out of the ground. Alice warned her not to go near it, so Sadie just got a bit closer. "Cool, it's got a spade on it... now I'm bored let's go." Sadie started off in another direction. Alice gave the sword one last weary glance before following Sadie. They soon came upon a small gathering of homes. Faceless people came out to greet them. One of them was an old woman, which seemed to be rare in Heartland. She held out a plate that had four small cakes on it, each with a card suite on them. Sadie, never turning down cake, and forgetting what her parents told her about Stranger Danger, she took the cake with a red spade on it. Alice was a little weary about taking one, but she did out of kindness, picking the one with the green club. Both girls munched on their cakes and gave the old lady a thank you before continuing on their pointless journey.

After walking some time, Sadie started to feel a stomachache coming on, so they stopped to rest.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get one too," Alice said while wiping the sweat from her brow.

"That old lady must have poisoned us! Alice-... I really... don't feel-" Sadie couldn't finish her sentence before she passed out.

"Sadie!" Alice took one step towards her before her vision started to blur._ What's happening? I feel..._ Alice thought before she too, passed out.

* * *

><p>I wonder if anyone could guess what is going to happen. I do leave a nice juicy clue. can you find it?<p> 


	2. The Change

The two foreigners lay unconscious on the forest floor before a figure appears. They pick up Alice, and take her away, leaving Sadie. They took Alice to a place near the Hearts Castle then left her there. When the sun hit Alice's eyelids, she didn't open them, she just stood up. She let out a deep breathe before opening them, to show bright green eyes. She looked around herself and spotted a group of faceless workers, returning home.

"Wait!" she called, her voice higher pitched. They turned around and waited for her to catch up with them. She flashed them a sickly sweet smile and asked for help. They all seemed a bit to willing to help her. She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, her green club tattooed hand.

It was another hour till Sadie awoke. Sitting up, groggy, she tries to remember what happened. A sudden pain stabs her in the abdomen and she hunches over. _Why does it hurt so much?_ Clawing at the ground, she took huge gasp of air. The pain spread throughout her being, and she fell back to the ground. Breathing heavily she stared at the sky.

_Am I... dieing?_ Black dots began to plot acrossed her vision and her body went limp. Her eyes closed and she became still. That was until her eyes burst open, reveling crimson had seeped into her iris. Forcing herself to get up, she used a tree to keep her balance. A shaky hand slowly reached up to her face, on the back of it, a red spade.

Covering her face, through her fingers, she let out a loud, demented laugh. Ones you would hear an asylum patient let out. Her eyes dilated and she continued to laugh. Stumbling forward, she followed an imaginary path, colored with blood. In a daze she walked till she came upon the old sword that was stuck in the ground. She grabbed it and yanked it out of the ground. A strange, eerie mist drifted up from where the sword was and twirled around Sadie. Suddenly, she was wearing a red dress, with a blood stained pinafore, red and white striped stockings, and knee height, brown buckled boots. A sickening smile crossed her face as she ran her hand down the blade. The mist also began to drift a crossed the ground, leaving a path of blood. She began to waltz along the blood stained path, while expertly twirling the sword.

"La,la,la. La,la,la. La,la,la." She began to sing a melody.

Meanwhile, at the Hearts Castle, Vivaldi was missing. Everyone had been searching so fanatically. Peter, was going to run to see Alice, but found her outside the castle walls, talking with a large group of mainly men. Being jealous, Peter pushed his way through the crowd.

"Alice!" his voice sounded so hopeful, until Alice turned to him. Something wasn't right with his beloved. Her eyes, they weren't Alice's. Backing away, he ran. He couldn't think of were he was going but when he reached the forest he saw something that startled him. There was a path of blood that ran through the forest. He heard someone singing, so he hid behind a tree. Sadie came in view, singing with a twisted grin and swinging a sword. Peter's eyes widened when he saw that her eyes were red.

What's going on? He thought while backing away. Then, he spotted something. A red spade on the back of her right hand. He vaguely recalled, before he ran away, seeing a green club on the back of Alice's hand. Not knowing what to do, he ran to the only person he could think of who would have a idea of what is going on.

Nightmare.

* * *

><p>Now do you guys have any idea? Don't forget to check out Follow Me Down Down Down. Chapter 12 now.<p> 


	3. First and Third Alice

Bursting through the doors of Clover Tower, Peter marched up to Nightmare's office. Throwing open Nightmare's door, Peter found Gray running around frantically and Nightmare paging through numerous books.

"Nightmare!" Peter called out. Nightmare paused his reading and rubbed his temples.

"I know Peter. It seems that some how, that cursed illness hit Alice and Sadie. So tell me, did you see which symbol they had?" Peter nodded.

"Alice had a green club and Sadie a red spade!"Nightmare's eyes widen in fear.

"Damn! I was hoping that she would get the heart! This is bad." Gray stopped in front of Nightmare's desk with an ancient looking book. It had a red spade, blue diamond, green club, and a yellow heart on the cover. Nightmare opened the book and Gray and Peter looked over his shoulder. "Long ago, there had been a session of four foreigners who came to Wonderland. But, something happened and they were stuck with an illness that drove them into insanity. Alice is better off then Sadie, so we should concentrate on her first. They had created a song of the foreigners exploits while here." The song when like this.

**The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade.**

****And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.****

******Never hesitating to slay all within her way.******

********Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland.********

**********Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line.**********

************Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of** _Sin._**********

**If it were not for the murderous wake left behind.**

****No one would have suspected that she had ever been.****

"Oh no, Sadie," Gray covered his mouth.

"That explains the paths of blood," Peter said, his ears drooped.

"Yes, the only way they could contain that foreigner was to lock her away." They all looked at each other, fearing what they had to do. "At least, for the moment, she shouldn't be aware of any of this. The illness would have taking over her mind."

"Well then, what about Alice?" Peter asked. Nightmare turned past the blue diamonds page to one with a green haired girl.

**The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club.**  
><strong> An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland.<strong>  
><strong> She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call.<strong>  
><strong> A peculiar country answering to each command.<strong>  
><strong> So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen.<strong>  
><strong> Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death.<strong>  
><strong> Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream.<strong>  
><strong> Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime.<strong>

"So... Is that why the queen is missing?" Nightmare stood up.

"We have to put them in them in the situations in how their songs ended. Gray, tell Joker. You need to cooperate, as much as I know you don't want to, but this is for Sadie. We don't want to her to wake up from this and find out she killed someone. Peter, you need to have everyone pretend that you made Alice the queen. Once Sadie is locked away, and Alice the queen, we will try to figure out how to fix this. Hopefully, we are not to late." Nightmare coughed. Gray looked at him with worried." I'll be fine. You two must go now!" The both nodded and ran out the door. Nightmare sat down and placed a hand on his head. How are we going to fix this?

When Peter returned to the castle, he found Alice in the same spot she was. Jealously tore at him, but he fought it. It wasn't his Alice, it was someone else.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at the guards, faking that he was ready to turn his watch into a gun. They all went into a scramble and ran away. The Alice pouted when she saw all the men leaving.

"Why did you go and do that?" She asked. Peter gulped, trying to hold down his pain.

"Well miss, I am the Prime Minister of this castle," Peter said. He twitched, it was killing him, but he had to put on a facade. Her eyes lit up when he said that.

"Prime Minister!" She did a curtsey and gave him a smile that made him sick. _She defiantly isn't my Alice!_ "So where is the queen then?" She asked. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I am sorry to tell you that our queen is no longer with us. We are now searching for a new one. Do you have any idea who that can be?" She hooked arms with him.

"I could think of someone..."

Elsewhere, Gray had been frantically searching for Sadie. When he spotted the blood path, he ran down it. There was a high pitch noise, metal clashing with metal. Gray found himself in a clearing, where Ace and Sadie were fighting. He grimaced when he saw the twisted grin on her face and the small cut on Ace's cheek._ Impossible! I can barely ever cut Ace._ Sadie pushed him away with her sword and slashed at him. Ace jumped to the side and dodged it. He then spotted Gray.

"Ace! Don't hurt her! She's sick!" Ace gave him a confused look, but had to move to get away from Sadie, who tried to decapitate him. Their swords met again, while Sadie sang an eerie tune. She brought up her foot, and tried to kick Ace in the stomach. He dodged by rolling backwards. She took this chance as an opening and lifted her sword to strike him. Gray moved forward and grabbed her wrist. He twisted it in a way so that she would drop the sword, but not hurt her too much. He then locked her arms behind her back as she struggled to get out of his grasp. Ace stood up and picked up the sword. "Ace, we need to get her to the prison. I'll explain to you on the way." Although Ace hated Gray, during the fight, he saw for a split second that whatever took over her body, was causing her harm. On the way, from the struggles and bitter laughs, Gray told Ace of the illness that claimed Sadie and Alice. They entered the circus, which brought Joker immediately to them. At first he had his smile that all role holders hated, but when he saw the way Sadie was being held, her demented smile, he frown. They walked in silence to the prison, only the sound of Sadie's song was heard. Black Joker was extremely pissed, seeing Gray and Ace. When he saw the state Sadie was in, he didn't quite know how to act.

"What's with-" He didn't finished when he saw the blood that was on her clothes and face. She had stopped smiling and her eyes were wide with fear. Gray then explained about the illness and they put her in a cell. She didn't look at them, her body slumped against the bars. Her hand hung out, covered in blood and the red spade. Black crouched infront of her and saw that her eyes had turned black. He didn't express the fear that was hidden deep down, but White did.

"I had heard tales of this. The part of the prison they put her in had burned down a long time ago. And you say that Alice was infected too?"

"Yes." Gray answered. He hated speaking with them, but when he looked at the state Sadie was in, he had no choice. "Nightmare said that the first foreigner was locked up for her sins and stayed there. He said we're extremely lucky that neither of them got the diamond, because it was said that they shot themselves. Alice was inflicted with the club, which caused her to have an irresistible charm. At the moment, she should be crowned as queen, but a deadly paranoia will set in. The heart didn't quite matter as much. All we can do is wait till we find someway to cure it." So that's how the day ended. Gray and Ace left and the Jokers had sat themselves in front of the seemingly dead Sadie. White sighed and left because he knew he couldn't leave the circus alone for too long. So Black sat there, staring at her blank eyes. He looked down at her bloody hand and picked it up. For a second, he saw her eyes return to normal, till they receded to darkness.

"Stupid bitch. Look at what you did to yourself. Idiot," Black whispered as he traced the spade on the back of her hand. Although covered in blood, he found out just how soft her skin was.

* * *

><p>For those who guess Alice of Human Sacrifice, you are correct. Yes. Anyways, I was wondering how they should be cured? Do you guys have any ideas? I don't want to be something boring but eh, it will probably end that way. Please comment, makes me real happy, and I hope you all are having a fantastic day. Don't forget to read Follow Me Down Down Down. Currently working on chapter 15, holy crap.<p> 


	4. Cured

She smiled as she admired her reflection. Alice brushed her long hair, waiting for the maid to come in and help her dress. Her hands began to twitch as she stared long and hard. Slowly she could see black seep into her sclera. Placing a hand over one of her eyes.

_What if the maid tries to kill me? What if she wants to take my place as queen? _She thought many things that drew her mind deeper into the pits of paranoia. No, I will not allow it! Turning her head to the maid who entered the room, she gave her a bitter sweet smile.

_I shall secure my regime._

"Nightmare! Did you find the cure yet!" Peter yelled as he burst through the door to the Clover Tower. The incubus rubbed his temples as he glared at the book in front of him.

"It's not clear if this will do it, but we could give it a try... You see, when this all happened, the lanauge of Wonderland was different. Only recently had it been translated to what we speak now. I believe if we can find someone who still speaks that lanagauge and can sing it to them, they will snap out of it." Peter's ears flattened.

"But where are we going to find someone like that?" Nightmare turned to Peter.

"I've heard that royalty must learn the old langauge." Peter's eyes widened.

"The king!" Peter was going to rush back to the castle, when Nightmare stopped him.

"I think you should go to Sadie first. If this works then you can use it on Alice." Peter was hesitant but nodded. Running back to the castle, he found the king on the outside. Alice had kicked him out. Peter explained the situation to him and brought him to the circus. Right away, they were brought to Black and Sadie. Peter then explained Nightmare's plan to Black, who backed away with a scowl.

"This better fucking work. I don't want her taking up room in my prison anymore." The king cleared his throat before singing the eerie tune.

Ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni.  
>Ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta.<br>Sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku.  
>Tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete.<br>Mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi.

Sadie began to sing along with him, repeating the song again and again. Black Joker had become so aggravated at it, he screamed, "Snap out of it!" To the surprise of everyone, Black pressed his lips against Sadie's in a harsh kiss. At first, after they parted, nothing happened. But then a red smoke drifted out of her mouth and up to the ceiling before disappearing. She blinked a few times, her eyes returning to their normal color with each blink. She looked from Black, who's face was still close and to Peter and the King.

"What is going on? What happened? Why am I wearing different clothes? What are these stains?" Peter let out the biggest sigh of his life before he grabbed the king and ran back to the castle.

"Peter! Wait!" Sadie called after him. White had appeared, blinking at the close proximity of his counter part and Sadie.

"Is something going on here that I don't know about?" he asked and received a pissed off look from Black.

"Shut the hell up and get out of my prison!" White shook his head and helped Sadie up.

"Come on Sadie, I think it's been some time since our last game." She was silent for a moment as White lead her out. She glanced at Black once last time and felt something.

Why do I feel so grateful to him? She shook her head and turned back to White.

"Got any candy? I'm starving." White smiled, happy to see she really had returned to normal.

"Yeah, all the candy you can eat." Black glared at the floor til he heard complete silence.

Nice move Black. He heard White say to him.

"Shut the fuck up."

Peter burst into the throne room, where Alice awaited. He had the king start singing and Alice looked angry. She began to twitch as each word flowed from his mouth.

Sanbanme ARISU wa osanai ko.

Kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni.

Ironna hito o madowasete.

Okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta.

Sonna ARISU wa, kuni no joou.

Ibitsu na yume ni torisukarete.

Kuchiyuku karada ni obiengara,

Kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru.

Alice suddenly became silent. Peter was afraid when she turned her face down. A thought appeared in his head. Since Black kissed Sadie... she woke up! Yes! A kiss from her prince charming will awake her! Peter ran forward and swept Alice up into a kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before Alice punched Peter, sending him flying.

"Pervert rabbit!" She yelled, her eyes burning in their usual turoquise.

"My Alice! You are back!" Peter cried as he flung himself on her again. She squrimed to get out of his reach. The large doors behind them opened, reveling Vivaldi, standing there with a demonic glare.

"White! We order you to stop this instant! Let poor Alice go!"

"The queen! Where have you been?" The king asked Vivaldi, who gave him a confused look.

"Oh, it seems we forgot to tell you. We went on a trip to get away from the stress of being queen. We had hoped you would be able to handle things. Now it is time for tea. Alice, will you join us." Alice nodded while kicking Peter off. "We must say, you are wearing an adorable outfit. We would even wear it." Peter groaned from his place on the floor, but let a small smile slip to his face.

He had his Alice back.

That's all that mattered.

Thank yall for reading, have a lovely day. Oh and thanks for the cure ideas AnimeGirl1220 and CanttellyouAwsomwAwsomeThe


End file.
